Fucking Winter
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Parecía más una carta para él que un fragmento de diario. Simplemente fue un gran golpe. Y él tenía razón: puto invierno. [Fail Summary, pero les invito a leer] [MakoHaru y mención de otros][One-Shot]


**_Fucking Winter_**

_(Las Estaciones son como nuestros sentimientos: Pasajeros)  
_

* * *

_Tirado en mi cama, solo, una vez más empecé a recordar._

_¿cuando comenzó todo esto?_

_Quise empezar a recordarlo todo, con la mirada al techo, pero lo único que veía era una foto de los dos colgada, felices, sin pensar en absoluto en lo que iba a ser de nuestro futuro. Me levanté para quitarla, pero me di cuenta de que no podía. No era porque no llegará, simplemente una fuerza mayor, llamada recuerdos, no me dejaba quitarla. Mire a la ventana, mientras me bajaba de la cama, y solo podía ver la odiosa lluvia golpear la ventana._

_¿porque todo se había vuelto tan apagado, oscuro, como si nunca hubiera brillado el sol?_

_Pensé y pensé, le dí mil y una vueltas, y lo único que me llegaban eran pequeños trozos, como un maldito rompecabezas que me costaría completar._

_Primero venían las imágenes de pequeños. Éramos amigos desde entonces, entramos juntos en el equipo. Mis hermanos. Los peces. Todo en pequeñas fotos, como si fuera un álbum de una biblioteca mental. ¿como olvidarme del entierro, la muerte de mis peces o nuestras primeras sonrisas? Simplemente era inhumano poder hacer aquello. Recuerdo todavía esa tristeza cuando Rin se fue a Australia. Simplemente fue un gran golpe directo, como si hubiéramos pasado de natación a boxeo. También se me cruzaban imágenes de nosotros con el otro chico: Kisumi. Jugar con él a baloncesto y las veces que el se enganchaba a mi espalda cual koala eran días muy felices. ¿como olvidar los días de primavera?_

_Si, eso eran los años hasta la preparatoria: una hermosa primavera._

_Y dando paso a la primavera, vinieron nuestros amigos con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera el sol, brillantes. Si: ellos eran verano. Un verano realmente acogedor, con días abrasantes, días de intensa lluvia pero ninguno de esos días llegaban a congelarme. ¿cómo podían hacer si era verano? Nuestros años con ellos fueron inolvidables: tanto entrenando como un día normal quedando para limpiar la piscina. Fueron muy graciosos los días en los que intentaba cocinarte algo y acabas haciendolo tu, pero para nada cuando me obligaban a ver peliculas de terror. Aunque todos esos recuerdos se harían a un lado solo por otros momentos. Mucho más dulces que un caramelo aunque ahora sepan a amargo chocolate._

_El autentico verano empezó cuando, por fin, me anime a declararte todo aquello que mi corazón empezaba a sentir por tí, con una intensidad de mil soles. ¡Claro que era amor, y lo sabía todo el mundo antes que yo! Tu solo, por fin, me dedicaste una sonrisa especial. No fue como una de esas películas que le encantan a las chicas, pero si que fue algo demasiado…¿diabético? ¿una explosión absurda de azúcar? Sería sólo la perfecta base. Me acuerdo de la foto de mi techo, ese día que fuimos al parque acuático y te pusiste celoso porque hablaba con unas chicas… ellas solo me pedían algo que yo no les podía dar, y me despedía de ellas de esa forma tan amable que me caracteriza, pero llegaste tú y me apartaste de ellas como si tuvieran la peste, dedicando una mirada de odio muy mal contenido y para rematar, con mi cara roja de la vergüenza que me daba, me besaste delante de todos._

_Yo no me avergonzaba de nuestra relación, nunca lo haría, solo fue el momento que me pilló desprevenido._

_Todo iba tan perfecto que me sentía como en una nube: nosotros dos juntos, amándonos como en esas series romanticas de chicas, yendo a la universidad a cumplir nuestros sueños, mi familia tan unida como siempre, nuestros amigos...todo era demasiado perfecto para un simple mortal como yo._

_Parecía un verano eterno..._

_Y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, llegó nuestro otoño._

_Como las hojas, todo empezó a derrumbarse. Primero fueron nuestros queridos amigos, los cuales cada uno no podía realizar sus queridos sueños por culpa de obstáculos demasiado grandes como para saltarlos: oposición familiar a la relación entre Nagisa y Rei, el embarazo no deseado de Gou y todo su revuelo que acabaría por querer tener ese niño, los intentos homicidas hacia el padre por parte de Rin, perder alguna que otra carrera, mi distanciamiento hasta llegar a cero de mi familia y sobre todo lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Todo aquello eran pequeños golpes que afectaron en nuestra cúpula, alertando de que era otoño. ¿cuando me enteré de que era otoño? Nuestras primeras peleas y desacuerdos. Cuando te comenté que quería una niña y me lo negaste con una fuerza que nunca antes habías mostrado. Esas muestras de cariño se veían forzadas por la situación (sobre todo por mis compañeras) y más cuando, por cada instante, nuestros caminos se separaban poco a poco. Al final me decidí por ser bombero, y tu intentabas que no fuera. Fueron reacciones que me acostumbre a ver, y comprendí que no podía intentar cambiar el otoño por el perfecto verano que habíamos dejado atrás. No porque lo estaba haciendo yo todo solo (que también), porque una persona no podía evitar el cambio inevitable de las estaciones._

_Finalmente cayeron las últimas hojas de golpe, en frente tuyo: me fui de nuestra casa, me cambié de casa sin decirte nada, ni la dirección. Simplemente me fui. No lo soportaba más. La casa se me caía encima, ya no sentía más que un hoyo donde debía estar mi corazón. Ni me digne a decir todo lo que nos pasaba para arreglarlo. Simplemente lo abandoné todo, como un cobarde. Porque no quería discutir con la única persona a la que no quería hacer daño. Pero, a pesar de todo, sigo siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, deseando que pase un milagro, que una simple mano de dios juntaron nuestros caminos._

_Y nada pasaba._

_Por mi parte, no hubo movimiento para arreglar las cosa._

_No hice apenas nada para mis nuevas aspiraciones y no sabía nada de tí ni me esforzaba por saber. Simplemente… ya no había nada menos recuerdos que nos juntase._

_Y, finalmente, llegó el puto invierno._

_¿cuando me di cuenta yo, que estábamos en invierno? el día en que maldecí a los cuatro vientos, grité y golpeé el saco de boxeo de la impotencia, de la rabia, de mi aislamiento… de que hacía frío. Un frío realmente acongojante. Nuestros caminos no se volverán a juntar. De la impotencia hasta se caen unas pequeñas lagrimas._

_Si…_

_Es el puto invierno._

* * *

Haruka cerró con suavidad el diario de su ex pareja, con el marcapáginas en el mismo lugar. Después de leer todo aquello, ya no sabía a donde mirar. sus piernas se habían vuelto cemento, ya ni podía ponerse de pie. Pensó...él descubrió donde estaba gracias a Sousuke, y no se esperaba tal bomba contra su corazón. Él, que se había dedicado a buscarlo. Él, que se había preocupado.

Él no se había dado cuenta del cambio de estaciones. Quería regresar con él, y preguntarle por qué, pero aquel fragmento de diario que había leído. Sentía ganas de darle una primavera a su duro y frío invierno, pero no sabía como.

\- _¿Que hacer aquí?_

Al escuchar esa pregunta, se giró, aterrado. Era Makoto, asombrado de verlo a él en su cama, con su diario en mano, debajo de la foto de ellos dos.

Era demasiado subrealista.

\- _Makoto, yo…_

\- _Por favor, Haru..._

Al escuchar su petición, solo abrió los ojos del asombro.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Me animé a subir este one-shot después de acordarme de una canción de Tiziano Ferro (si alguien pregunta "La Travesía del Verano") (aunque tiene poco que ver). _

_Pensaba en subir una segunda parte, pero tengo dudas. Además, pretendo subir una historia diferente...da igual._

_os ha gustado?_

_mendigo reviews?_

_bye~_


End file.
